


Lessons My Brothers Taught Me

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-31
Updated: 2003-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lessons are better taught than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons My Brothers Taught Me

He'd learned the spell as a child, but he'd never had to use it before. 

He wasn't even supposed to know it, really, but Fred had said it was important--someday, it would get him out of trouble. And while Fred and George were pranksters by nature, they'd never lied to Ron about things like this. 

He dropped the parchment to the floor and raised his wand, taking a deep breath. 

" _Canis findere_!" 

Magical teeth rent the half-finished potions paper, destroying the proof of Ron's procrastination. 

When he saw Snape tomorrow, he could truly say, "The dog ate my homework." 

* * *  
the end


End file.
